Happy Feet 3: Road to Nowhere
by Seabiskut
Summary: Love. The keystone to life. Without it, the very existence of penguins would be nothing more than a myth. Love empowers all through both light and dark times. Will love be enough though, to triumph over the lurking danger that lies ahead? Will Erik find his true love through it all? Join Mumble and his colony as they experience both joy, and grief in this light-hearted adventure.


**Happy Feet 3:**

 ** _Road to Nowhere_**

 _Story By: Seabiskut_

Co-Written By: War Storiez

 _Origins from Warner Bros. Happy Feet_

 _Love. Love is what drives life. Love keeps those that are close together through the light and the dark times. It is what creates the egg, and what keeps a family close. Whether it is expressed through song, or through one's dancing, it all has the same meaning. Love is strongest in the heart, and weakest in the mind. It creates bonds that last for lifetimes. And when one who someone loves is taken away from them, whether it be by a predator or the great Gwin, it becomes difficult to see the light anymore. But life still moves on even through tragedy, and those that keep their minds shrouded in the dark, won't keep up with the rapid pace of time. They too, like those they loved, will be swept away into the eternal slumber, never to awake nor love, again. But those who have others to love and to love them, they will survive. For this reason is why our penguin brethren stick together in our colonies. So one's loss, becomes everyone's to bare. But without love, there is no colony, there is no families, there are no eggs, and thus, no penguins to ever walk the Earth again. Love is love. And love is life. Unfortunately, some can't see the love, only the hate in the world. And they will do anything possible to keep the warmth and life of love from others. These love haters can be alive, or even inanimate. The Doomberg tried to snuff out the love from Emperorland, but love is what saved them. But now, a new danger lurks on the horizon of Mumble and his family's new found home for their colony. A danger that could spell the very extinction of penguins. The future looks bleak, but the power of love is a light at the end of the tunnel. It's up to everyone to brighten it if they wish to survive._

 ** _New Emperorland_**

 ** _10 Months Later_**

Even though the Emperors have found a new home for their colony, one which is much like their last one, with mountains on three sides to block out the icy arctic blasts of wind and a open path to the sea, today could not be anymore gloomy. For the colony has experienced the loss of one of its most beloved singers. Mate to Memphis, mother to Mumble, step-mother to Gloria, and grandmother to Erik, passed away the morning before. Although everyone feels the loss of one of there colony members, it hits no one other than Memphis the most. All members of the colony gather for the burial ceremony in which they will give her body back to the sea. All Emperors are in attendance for this moment. Mumble, with most of his fluff now gone, except for that on his shoulders, head, and down about halfway on his back. His once dark grey bowtie is now a golden yellow. His blue eyes seem more grey on a day like this. He walks with Gloria and Erik by his side. In these last few months, the once young chicks have all but completely molted out of there baby down. But Erik, much like his father was when he himself was younger, is still half down. His scruffy hair he had when he was just a chick, still rests on top of his head. Carrying Norma's body just in front of Mumble was her soulmate, Memphis. Although they all chant the same song in unison, Memphis' cries can be heard over everyone else.

"Ain't no grave, can hold her, body down. Look way beyond the ice, and what do you think I see, I see you heading towards Gwin, without me. There ain't no grave, can hold, her body down. Don't know if my soul can take it, without you here by me. I won't stop loving you, wherever you may be. Oh Norma Jean, there ain't no grave, can hold your, body down."

And with that, Memphis quietly slipt her body into the icy sea. Her body quietly sinking into the frigid depths. The emperors stand in a unison of silence a little while longer even after her body had disappeared from view. Everyone then moved with a hushed brisk about them as they retreated back to their colony. All penguins have left now except for Memphis and Mumble's family. Mumble begins to slowly waddle over to where his pa is.

"Mumble, you ok baby?" Gloria calls out to Mumble who has now reached the edge of the sea to get closer to his father.

"Come on Erik, let's let them talk alone for awhile."

Erik and Gloria begin to leave but Erik takes one last look before continuing the short commute home.

Both Emperors are silently staring into the water before Memphis begins to quietly speak, with a hushed voice. "In our years together, we always talked about how we would grow old together. Die in each other's arms so to speak. But this, this is too soon."

Mumble continues to keep silent, wondering what his mama was doing now that she was with Gwin in Heaven. Mumble is distraught at the sudden death of his mother, but he understands that this is the circle of life. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, she wasn't coming back. And if she had died, Gwin must could not have waited any longer to have her beautiful and caring soul with him.

Memphis takes it differently from Mumble though, although he will not say his thoughts out loud as they may seem heretic to some. He believes the universe has played a cruel trick on him by taking his true love away so early in their life together. His soul yearns to hear her voice one last time. Without her heartsong, he believes he has no purpose anymore on this Earth. But, Memphis knows to keep these thoughts to himself as not to disrupt the harmony of love in which the colony needs in order to continue to life.

Mumble takes one last deep breath before heading back to his family.

"Night Pa."

Mumble then begins to waddle back towards his family. Before he is out of sight of his pa, he takes one last look at a broken penguin. But Mumble doesn't know the multitude of pain in which Memphis is going through. He turns his head back around, leaving his pa to sulk in grief alone.


End file.
